


Ghostly Whispers

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Write while waiting for the lobby to fill, bit of angst, killer/survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: The leaves crunch beneath her shoes, enjoying the slight breeze on her face as she runs her hand over a bark of tree. It was nights like this that made it almost feel like they weren’t in some sort of nightmare, it was almost like she was home again.
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Ghostly Whispers

Nea didn’t like traveling away from the safety of the camp to look for offerings, the fog was thick and the trees were dense. Normally she went along with a group to be careful but she feels safe enough as long as she doesn’t get lost or goes too far. 

The leaves crunch beneath her shoes, enjoying the slight breeze on her face as she runs her hand over a bark of tree. It was nights like this that made it almost feel like they weren’t in some sort of nightmare, it was almost like she was home again. 

It’s peaceful.

She finds something laying by a nearby tree and crouch down to have a look, finding mostly junk but finds manages to find a flower she could use later on. Something makes a sound in the distance, catching her attention very quickly and pokes her head up in that direction.

She can’t really see anything in fog but her ears to pick up on faint crunching of leaves. She spots a silhouette of somebody, lurking farther away in the trees watches them crouch down by a nearby tree.

Nea, out of curiosity, sneaks closer and hides behind another tree, to get a closer look at the mysterious figure. Whoever it was, they were tall so that cancels out that it could be another one of the survivors and upon further inspection, realizes it’s a killer. Her heart skips a beat in horror and clutches the bark of the tree as she watch them dig through a pile of junk at the base of the tree; What are they doing out here, away from their realm?

Nea spies on them for a bit, watching them pull out a flower and puts it away in their pouch; It’s the Wraith and he’s...looking for offerings? 

Do killers leave their realm to look for offerings too? Nea raises a brow as she watches him look through the junk some more before pulling out something else. She couldn’t hear a heartbeat indicating that he was close by, wondering how many times they’ve nearly missed a killer out here in these woods and didn’t even know about it.

The thought terrified her; If they died out here, would they be sent back to the campfire or would they actually die because they weren’t in a trial to please the entity’s bloodlust? 

Nea is so wrapped up in her thoughts that when she shifts, a twig snaps beneath her foot, making her jump and gets the attention of the other being. The Wraith lifts his head and turns it in her direction, Nea feels her blood run cold and watches him as he stands up, eyes locked where she was.

She gotta run and do it now; She doesn’t want to know what these killers would do outside of their trials, for all she knows, he’ll actually try to kill her. 

Nea slowly backs away when the other turns towards her and she runs, not caring which way she went as long as it took her back to the safety of the campfire, she needs to tell the others. 

She glances back to see if the other is following her and to her horror, he was. The sight makes her take a gasp and turns to try and lose him in the fog, dodging tree branches and taking more turns.

She couldn’t tell how close he was due to the lack of heartbeat and looks back again, he wasn’t there but her relief is cut short due to her foot getting caught on something and Nea hits the ground hard. She lets out a forced out grunt, feeling that she scratched her face and arms from the twigs and rocks below her. She gets to her feet, ignoring the pain and darts off again, hoping she didn’t give away her position and hides behind a tree. 

Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest as she tries tries to catch her breath, peering around the tree to see if she can spot him again. Nea can’t see him anywhere and turns to run again but let’s out a scream when she turns back around and he’s right in front of her, grabbing her by her neck and slams up up against the tree, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. 

She coughs, clutching as his wrist and tries kicking him him to let go as he leans closer, staring at her as if he’s never seen her before. He isn’t squeezing hard enough to cut off her airway, just enough to hold her in place. She glances down and notices his weapon and bell is attached to his waist but he’s doesn’t reach for either, much more interest in just examining her. Nea slowly stops struggling, hoping maybe he’s just surprised to find some of them out here just like he was and wasn’t interested in maiming her right at the moment.

He takes notice in her lack of fighting him and loosens his hold on her throat, turning his head to the side curiously, glances down to the bag she had around her waist; He must have realized she was doing the same as him out here. 

The Wraith slowly lets her go, taking a step back from the tree, watching her as if he expected her to run as soon as his hand left her throat but Nea couldn’t get her legs to move, frozen in the spot and feels like her knees would give out the moment she tries to make a step; The fear of actually dying looming over her head but he still doesn’t reach for his weapon. 

Instead he crouches down in front of her and reaches out to take her hands, she wants to flinch away and her body tenses when he touches her, turning her hands over to look at the scarps she gotten earlier from the chase. She visibly shaking at the point from adrenaline, watching as he reaches into his bag to pull out bandages and holds them up for her to see. 

He wanted to patch her up? 

There must be something in this fog or something because nothing at this point is making any sense. 

The larger being starts wrapping the bandages around her arms with almost gentle precautions and keeps glancing up at her with those white eyes of his. She couldn’t wrap her head around it; Why didn’t he want to kill her? Isn’t that his sole purpose here? To sacrifice them to please the entity? 

Nea watches him as he turns his attention to her other arm, wrapping it up with the same gentle touches. 

“...I don’t understand.” Nea says, he looks back up to her and pulls away once he’s done; Sitting down in front of her to show that he wasn’t hostile. The creature doesn’t say anything, other than just look up at her. 

Does he expect her to run away? Despite being so much larger than her, he looks so small, vulnerable and slowly he reaches into his pouch again to pull out needles and thread; Items that would be useless for a killer. He motions between them and sets them on the ground.

He wants to trade?

Nea slowly sits down in front of him and digs through her own bag, giving him brief glances to make sure he didn’t pull anything and pulls out a few items of her own, not knowing what would be useful for him. She watches him look over the items and points at one so she holds it out for him, he takes it and puts it in his pouch and then offers the needle and thread for her.

She stares down at the items before looking back up at him, he’s just sitting there with his arms in his lap and staring back at her; Was this her cue to leave? 

“...Thank you.” She mutters, putting all her things away and gets to her feet, running her hand over the freshly placed bandages. “Um...I should go-“

“...What is your name?” She hears, like a ghostly whisper in her ears, his mouth not moving as he spoke, white eyes glowing up at her as his head lean to the side. Goosebumps run up her body.

“N-Nea. My name is Nea.” The Wraith stands up, towering over her with a overwhelming height, making her want to cower back and flinches when he raises a hand, brushing his fingers over the top of her beanie before pulling away to leave. “What’s yours? Or...do you even have a name?”

“...Philip...” She hears, watching him walk away without turning back and wonders if he’s heading back to the junk yard. For a moment, she considers following him but decides against it, it would be extremely stupid and she needed to get back before the next trail starts. 

Nea turns to head back, knowing she should tell the others about what just happened and maybe they would help her understand what just happened.

But before she can make it all the way back, Nea finds herself summoned in a trial and feels her blood run cold.

Autohavens Wreckers.

Nea looks down, finding the bandages gone and her wounds healed; Dread fills her as the hair on the back of neck stands on end. The sounds of a heartbeat suddenly pounding loudly in her ears and she slowly looks over her shoulder, eyes widening as the Wraith appears behind her from his visible cloak.

“..Nea...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> SaltywithSarcasm.Tumblr.com


End file.
